Christmas Traditions
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: A short SQ oneshot - Emma's first Christmas with Henry and Regina, family fluff :)


_A short SQ oneshot - Emma's first Christmas with Henry and Regina, family fluff :) _

"Why are we doing this?" Emma asks shivering as she pulls her coat tighter around herself. It's Christmas morning and for some reason as soon as the presents were all opened Henry and Regina had bundled themselves up into thick winter coats and boots telling her to do the same. She has no idea what's going on. All she knows is she was besides a warm fireplace cuddled up with her girlfriend and cocoa and now she's trudging through snow with icy wind tickling her hair.

Regina turns round to her with a beaming bright smile that makes Emma forget about her complaints over the cold for that smile always warms her heart. Regina steps through the snow back to her, dark curls tumbling freely over her pinking cheeks, "It's a tradition dear," Regina explains looping her arm through Emma's.

"Yeah but what tradition?" Emma asks confusedly. This is her first Christmas with Regina and Henry and she's been looking forward to it for months. She's never had a proper family Christmas bus this year she has. She woke up in the arms of someone she loves and Henry came running in to wake them. They shared cocoa beneath a tree they decorated together whilst Christmas songs played. They opened presents together and there were gifts for them all. For others that may seem like a typical Christmas, for Emma it's brand new and exciting and she longs for this to happen every year. These are her new traditions, the ones she builds with Regina and Henry.

What she loves even more is that for every tradition Regina and Henry have from years gone by they make sure to include her. When it came to Christmas cookies she was in charge of icing the Santa ones. When it came to popcorn and cranberry chains Regina handed her string whilst Henry taught her the best way to thread the fiddly objects on. Each moment has made Emma's heart sing with joy because finally she has what she has wanted all along.

They're going to see her parents later today for Christmas dinner and Emma can't wait for a big family dinner filled with laughter and joy.

First, however she's being led through the snow by an excited Regina and Henry for a top secret tradition. Henry grins at her, "It's a surprise Emma. Mom and I do this every year."

"Family tradition?" Emma asks and Regina nods, "Yep."

"And I get to come."

Regina rolls her eyes before kissing Emma's cheek, "Emma dear you _are_ family. You don't need to keep asking or worrying because we want you here. We both love you and as part of the Swan-Mills Family you are involved in all traditions be they old or new."

Emma smiles back at her, "I love you even if you do drag me out into the freezing cold."

"Trust me it's worth it," Regina says as they continue on. They're halfway across a snow covered field when Henry suddenly whirls round with a mischievous grin. "Uh-oh," Emma says recognising that look and pulling Regina behind her. The brunette laughs, "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you my queen, I fear an attack is coming!"

Henry nods before launching snowballs at the pair. Regina squeals slightly as Emma dodges them out of the way accidentally knocking them both to the floor. The pair wind up giggling and trying to throw snowballs back at their son from the ground. Henry simply laughs before scooping snow up with his arms and tossing it over them, "Snow Moms!" he cheers, "New tradition!"

Regina and Emma share a look before echoing, "New tradition."

They slowly stand up dusting snow off themselves as they continue to giggle. Regina loops her arm through Emma's linking their hands as they carry on, "We're nearly there." It takes them ten more minutes before they cross through the field and through a small pocket of trees. "Close your eyes!" Regina insists as they step into the clearing.

Regina found this on her first Christmas in Storybrooke. She found it magical and beautiful then and visited every year. When Henry was born she didn't let the tradition go. She loves it here. The trees sway delicately in the wind. The lake is frozen over and shimmers in the sunlight that casts itself over the scene. It's peaceful and reminds her of her favourite parts of the Enchanted Forest. Her father used to take her to a similar little spot for picnics and swimming and she's thrilled to be able to share a similar serene place with her family.

She does what she does every year and summons up her magic to string fairy lights through the trees and casting a spell over the lake to ensure it will hold their weight without breaking. She tugs on her own ice skates as Henry does the same. "Okay, open your eyes."

Emma does so gasping at the sight. "Wow," she breathes, "This is….wow."

"It's our secret skating spot," Henry says, "We come every year and it's awesome!"

Emma grins at her son's excitement as Regina hands her some ice skates. She tugs them on before taking Regina's hands, "This is amazing Regina," she says staring awestruck at the lights and Christmas card-esque scenery.

"Glad you like it," Regina replies, "Now it's time for the annual, mother-son race and this year Henry we're going to beat you!"

"Not a chance!" Henry answers gearing himself up for the race.

Emma chuckles as Regina pulls her along the ice. They wind up losing the race but she doesn't care. They continue gliding along the lake hand in hand smiling and laughing and it's perfect. In her childhood Christmas was a reminder of what she didn't have. Now as she skates across the ice in a sacred, secret place that her family wanted her to be a part of she's reminded of how far she's come and honestly she can't contain her joy at having traditions, especially with Regina and Henry.

"Best Christmas ever," Emma says softly before giving Regina a loving kiss on the lips. Regina smiles back squeezing closer towards her as they skate along, "Merry Christmas Emma. I'm so happy you're here with us this year."

"And hopefully many more," Emma replies.

Regina smiles before answering, "I was thinking every Christmas for the rest of our lives."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
